No big
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: (BrickXRon) A bet results in Ron being dressed up as a girl and forced on a date with Brick.


How did this happen? Drunken, testosterone laced joke bet between jocks on the loser that went wrong? Was it an accident were they were trapped in a tight place with nothing better to do? Maybe it was a bitter way to get revenge on the women that screwed them in life.  
Perhaps it was all of the above, but it doesn't matter now.

"Hello, loser." Brick spoke lowly as he looked up while leaning back against the hood of his car, with arms were crossed as he watched him cross the dark parking lot. A meaty hand suddenly shot out as the blonde boy came close, it collapsed upon a thigh and brought him close for a kiss. When their lips parted afterwards Ron pushed his bangs out of his eyes, his hair was grown long enough to brush the nip of neck and was trimmed in a messy way.  
They quietly walked towards the hotel room, just like that day a year ago.

(-)

_One year ago._

"How about him?" Benny said as he nodded towards a spindly nerd with square glasses. He saw Brick shake his head, "alright what about him?" A tall man with an afro was leaving, he's picture would be next to the word "freak" in the dictionary

"No, just no." Brick rubbed a temple. How did he lose the bet?

"We've been here all day," Bonnie said as she lean against the wall. "You got to pick someone." She was the main reason he was doing this,a few days ago they had made a bet that if he lost Brick has to find a male loser, "dress" them up and go on a date with them.  
Benny had also joined in on the bet not missing a chance to both humiliate Brick but "teach" a loser a "lesson" if he doesn't agree to go along with the flow. Brick knew for sure he had a sure fire way of wining, heads he loses, tails she wins.

"Alright, the next guy that walks through the door I will make him the _lady of the afternoon_," Brick stopped for a second. "That ain't right, was it something else?" His focus was lost as the next man step through the door, a slight groan escaped him before he and Benny walk briskly right up to him.  
"Hey, there's a small favor you got to do for us." Benny smiled a smile that would be a car salesmen proud, his meaty hand was place firmly on the small boy's shoulder.

"W-what is it?" Ron said, normally he and Ben and Brick weren't on speaking terms. Unless it was an insult as they stuff him into a locker, he wasn't comfortable when they pulled him to an area that students couldn't see or hear them very well.

"You got to dress up like a girl, man." Brick said, "not my choice ether, mind you. Lost a bet."

"I don't remember making any bets like that lately," Ron was pressing himself against the wall. Bonnie joined the group.

"No, he lost the bet." She pointed at Brick, "and now you have to wear a dress and _date_ him."

Ron looked pale, why does this happen to him? He looked at all of them (Bonnie the most), he knew if he said no it would be one of the worst beatings he will ever receive from them. "You won't let it get out?"

"If you don't let it get out," Bonnie spoke. "Our lips are sealed."

"You won't pound me if I just sit there." Brick just shrugged, Ron too in a deep breath before asking one last question. "I get to pick out what I wear?"

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"I'm getting tired of looking at you, fruit boy." Brick turned away but not before saying, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, around six or something."

Bonnie and Benny follow suit leaving Ron very unnerved but a little relieved that he wasn't crammed into a small metal box. Now he has to find three things, a friend that won't let this out (it would be impossible to find one that won't let this out _AND_ not laugh), some clothes and a wig.  
The clothes and that wig he knows where to get, but that friend... With a flash of brilliance he realized there was _one_ friend that can help, and he knew right were to find him. But that left the other two things, he didn't know where to buy a cheap dress of any kind without becoming more of an outcast already or where to buy wigs.

In another stroke of brilliance rare, there was a prop store that he bought his disguises from. One time or another he remember seeing women clothing for men, and they have tons of wigs. Plus no one popular would be caught dead near there, so he was safe from even more ridicule of the "in" crowd.  
So everything was settled and he was off for the prop store.

(-)

The bell had alerted the old man behind the counter to a costumer, adjusting his glasses he saw it was Ron Stoppable. He waved a with a meek smile while heading into the backroom where the costumes were, the old man shrugged as he went about his business.  
In the backroom Ron looked over the small rack of women's clothes, they were frilly and fluffy. While they felt nice they won't suit him, if this was some kind of trick of any kind he didn't want to be recognized. He pulled out something that belong on a flamingo dancer but quickly placed it back on the rack, it was way too flashy and _bizarre_. The next dress he pulled out was just a patch of fabric and strings. It would be perfect, if he had the body of Bonnie. He put it back, he stopped for a moment when he found something that might work. It was a Chinese style dress, purple with silver trimming with a dragon design on it. There was padding in the right areas, which would save some time. Now he looked over the wigs, which were all of the comical type with it's bee-hive shapes in unusual colors. He found a some what normal one and took it to the counter.

"Don't ask," Ron said with a smile although it was as fake as a million dollar coin. The old man just rung him up and placed all of the items into a paper bag.

(-)

Brick wasn't in a very good mood when went to training, even the coach pity the poor tackle dummy that had felt his wrath. How did he get into this mess? And how does he get out of it?  
Beating up the crossdressing loser would be fun but that wouldn't help, just telling Bonnie no was a bad idea in the long run as that girl had some wicked talent for spreading rumors and Benny... Well Benny wasn't a problem so that just left Bonnie.

Maybe it was best just it get it over with, hopefully Ron won't be strange enough that it requires a uppercut to the chops. He shivered at the very mental image of Ron in girly clothes, he was going to be left highly disturbed for some time now.  
Maybe Kim Possible would be nice enough to help him fake his death.

(-)

There were no cars in the driveway, which is a good sign. He was worried he had to wait until every was a sleep to practice wearing this thing, but to make sure after opening the door he quickly visited the kitchen to find it empty, so was his father's den. Once in his room he found Rufus asleep in his cage, pulling out the dress and laying out on the bed before waking up his pet mole rat.  
"Hey buddy," Ron reach in after opening his cage and picked up his friend. "I need to ask you a special favor, can you help with becoming a woman?"

Rufus gave his human friend one of the strangest looks he has before looking over his shoulder at the laid out dress, Ron didn't know that naked mole rats can laugh that hard or that loud. He placed his pet on the desk before stripping down to his underwear and trying on the dress, there was some problems at first like having it on backwards, upside down and in a highly uncomfortable manner but eventually Ron got it right.  
The wig was a easy fit and when Ron looked at himself in a mirror that Rufus held up he decided, he wasn't half bad. Now he need some make up, maybe his mother had some she wouldn't miss. He snuck out into the hall, just as his hand reach for the doorknob the door had open.

Mr. Stoppable blinked as he looked at his son, Ron blinked as he looked at his father. They both silently stared at each other for several long and intense seconds, Mr. Stoppable could ask why was his son dressed as a girl but than he would had to answer why is he dressed up as Agumon from Digimon.  
He just step aside to allow Ron through, both not making eye contact, and not pay attention as he snatched up the purple lipstick. Both closing the door on their respective rooms they lean against the door, that was just too weird.

(-)

The day came, since it was a Saturday nether party had any contact with each other. Ron was waiting outside of his house out of the sight, he saw Brick's car pull up to the curb and approached.  
"Sorry, I'm not looking for a good time..." Brick was silent for a moment, "maybe if I can ditch this dip."

"Brick, it's me, Ron." Brick did a double take, this woman was actually Ron. As he climbed into the car Brick crossed off any type of alcohol for the night, and daring a very fast glance down at the legs he wonder how in the hell did he get such feminine legs? "Where are we going?"

Brick shook out of his daze, "huh?"

"I asked where are we going," Ron said.

"Right, some fast food joint, a small joy ride and maybe a stop some place." Brick pulled away from the curve, he was trying to keep to keep his eyes away from his passenger. "How's being a sidekick working for you?"

"Alright, a little hard at times especially when there's some psychopath aiming a death ray at the moon or the planet's core," Ron shifted as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. "Kim manage to distract a lot of hired muscle and stop all of it, makes you wonder how she does it."

"What do you anyway?" That's something Brick that always wanted to know, in school he's easy prey for him and his friends and failed gym on a daily bases. No way was he capable of keeping up with some nutty super villain.

"I guess I just get lucky sometimes and stop some nasty stuff from happening," Ron looked over at Brick. "One time I used a laser to melt down a entire cheese building into this magma well, and another I help stop some guy named Gemini."

"Besides luck what else?" Brick glanced over, he focused back on the road with a small blush over coming his face. "You ever go toe to toe with these guys?"

"Yeah, a few times." Ron took a moment to think before he can come up with a reply, "there's Gill, Monkey fist and Senor Senior Junior, I even had to fight Kim once."

That got his interest, "you fought Kim? What was that about?"

"She was under mind control, I had to fend her off along Shego attacking too."

"And you take guff from the guys why?"

Ron shrugged, "because that's life and death. What is being stuffed in a locker going to do to me?" Ron fell silent, Brick looked over as the blonde boy was looking out the window. He knew there was a different reason but he decided not to push on it, besides they're pulling up to the drive through. They ordered a El Grande meal before pulling off to the side, the next fifteen minutes was just silence. Ron didn't know what to say and Brick didn't know what to say.

"How come you look just like a real girl in that thing?" Ron looked at Brick a bit surprised. "Just curious, nothing personal."

"I didn't know I looked that good," Ron looked down. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah, well I bet you want to get home or something." Brick put the car into drive and pulled out onto the street, he looked over at Ron again before saying one thing. "I might pick you up again."

"Excuse.. me?" Ron blinked, "did you just said you want to try for another date?"

Brick shrugged, "it's more of an outing."

"Well, I guess it's alright." Ron looked out at the scenery, "like KP says, no big."

* * *

Thanks for reading this, I know it isn't the best but I whip this up quickly because of a challenge.


End file.
